


Poor you, you thought you could dictate the rules.

by whalesong



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesong/pseuds/whalesong
Summary: In the end it turns out she's just as fucked up as he is.





	

In the end it turns out she's just as fucked up as he is.

She looks down at him as he's sprawled out at the base of the stairs; bleeding, vulnerable but still defiant. His eyes meet hers; slanted and observant. Billy knows she won't kill him -- not tonight, anyway. 

Her power lies elsewhere. Lies within the knowledge that she can make him suffer for a life time, not just a weekend.

Billy bares his bloodied teeth in a grotesque imitation of a smile. And she returns it. Just as wicked and twisted as his.

He might not have succeeded in killing her but he's victorious in other ways; knows that he destroyed and ruined parts of her. Sidney might still be alive but something in her died that night.

Their hands, tacky with blood and corn syrup, slip together as she helps him to his feet. Her free hand curling around his waist as a steadying anchor. Sidney's fingers ghost the jagged edges of the knife wound left behind by Stu and buries her fingers deep. Crooking and twisting them.

"Bitch." He hisses through his teeth. 

His hand slides up her neck, fingers wrapping around it and gently squeezing. Enjoys the steady beat of her pulse against his hand.

She slants him a coy smile.

"Sick fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Riverdale for reigniting the decade old crush I had on Skeet Ulrich (solely as Billy Loomis, never Chris Hooker).


End file.
